Wild Magic at Hogwarts
by Kyrleia
Summary: A CCS/HP Crossover that actually starts in the HP part. Couplings are: Y/S, E/T, SL/OC, M/D, TK/YT, H/G, Hr/R Chap. 6's NEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is a CCS/HP crossover. Coupling are: Harry/Ginny (match made in heaven, if you ask me) Hermione/??? (You get to pick that one.) Ron/??? (You get to pick that one, too) Yue/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo, Syaoran/??? (You pick) Meiling/??? (You pick) Touya/Yuki, and finally: ~drum roll please~ I have absolutely no idea!!!! (^.^)  
  
Thoughts are in-between //these//  
  
Unlike most CCS/HP crossovers, this will start in the *HP* part.  
  
All Harry Potter characters belong to the goddess known as J.K. Rowling. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. The plot is mine, as are anything you don't recognize from either of these works of art.  
  
On with the ficcy!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ **********  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
All through the opening banquet, Harry kept sneaking glances at the red-head seated down the long table. She tossed her hair, sending the thick mixture of gold, russet, scarlet, light brown, ruby, and fire cascading down her back, curling ever so slightly as it brushed against the chair's seat. Her chocolate eyes sparkled as she laughed with her friends. Yes, Ginny Weasley had become quite the stunning young lady. It was the beginning of her sixth year, and Harry had been having strange feelings around her since last summer. When he showed up at the Weasley's the summer before his sixth year, he was surprised to see Ginny waiting for him along with everyone else. Usually she locked herself in her room.  
  
He had noted that she had changed a *lot* over the month and a half since he'd last seen her. Ever since, his stomach did odd flip-flops every time he was around her, and that was quite often, because she seemed to have gotten over her crush on him, and was able to hold an intelligent conversation with him. She was really a very interesting person, once he got to know her. A temper greater than anyone in the Weasley family, it just took a bit more to set off, a mischievous streak to rival Fred and George's, Bill's independent streak, and could keep up with Hermione when it came to skill and intelligence. Once they got to talking, Harry and Ginny became good friends, and slowly Harry's feelings for her became more than friendship.  
  
Harry was so occupied with thoughts of Ginny, that he quite missed the odd looks he was receiving from Ron. When he finally did take notice, he flushed red as the object of his affections hair. "Erm......"  
  
"Really, Harry, you great prat, take your mind off Gin for a second." Ron whispered. He was too good of a friend to say it very loudly.  
  
"Shush, Ron." Hermione hissed. "Dumbledore's going to speak." All eyes turned to Dumbledore, who had stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"As you all know, The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden, no magic is allowed in the corridors, and other such rules. This year, Mr. Filch has added fake wands," At this, he shot a pointed look towards Ginny, who grinned, she had taken over the twin's position as Torturer of the Hogwarts Staff and Students, "ton-tongue toffees, mood pops, and invisible mints to the list of confiscate-able items. Students are asked to-" Dumbledore was cut off as a dark purple, almost black swirl of smoke appeared in the center of the Great Hall. The students all gasped, oohed, and ahhed and Ginny shrugged when she saw the inquisitive looks she was getting. When the smoke cleared, a boy of about 17 stood there.  
  
"Hello Albus, long time, no see." The boy grinned.  
  
"Ahhh... Mr. Hiiragizawa! And how might you be?"  
  
At this, the boy made a rather good impression of a Cheshire Cat. "Good, good. But, I've come here to ask a favor of you." The boy had sobered, and gripped the staff he carried a bit more tightly.  
  
"What may I do for you? If I remember correctly, I am indebted to you."  
  
"Well, I have a friend, see. They've dabbled in Eastern Magic, but it is my belief that they should get some training in Western Magic also."  
  
"And who might be this friend be?" Dumbledore asked, amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. 16 years old."  
  
"What is so special about this.... Sakura?"  
  
"As I said, she has used Eastern Magic and done quite well. Eastern magic tends to be more wild and uncontrollable, and though powerful, it has its pitfalls. I want Sakura to learn regular witchcraft, so that if all else fails; she has a fall-back. I won't always be able to protect her, after all."  
  
"The catch?" Dumbledore questioned, with a glitter of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"What makes you say that there's a catch?"  
  
"With you, Mr. Hiiragizawa, there always is." Eriol sighed; he took on an air of amusement, too.  
  
He muttered something along the lines of, "I'm becoming too predictable... must change that." then looked back up to Dumbledore. "Well, you see, Sakura has a lot of friends who would attempt to murder me if I ever even *thought* of sending her halfway around the world all by herself." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Yue, is protective. That's to be expected, of course. While Kero is more easy-going, fun-loving, happy, and a bit obsessive over video games, Yue is cold, stoic, very *overprotective*, and stubborn as an ox. He and Touya, Sakura's brother, get along for this reason, the overprotective-ness, and Touya won't be *too* big of a problem, because he feels that Sakura is pretty safe with Yue around."  
  
"What else?"  
  
Eriol heaved a sigh. "In addition to Yue and Kero, Sakura's friends pose a problem. Syaoran is protective of her, and Touya hates him, but Syaoran is also one of the most willing to let Sakura go about her own business without interfering. Meiling is on pretty good terms with Sakura; after she was reassured that Sakura wasn't trying to steal Syaoran from her. The really big problem is Tomoyo." Eriol's cheeks held the slightest tinges of a blush as he spoke of Tomoyo. "Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend, and will refuse point-blank to let Sakura go off without her. She, of course, is also far too attached to her video camera, too, and she has a tendency to squeal about cute things involving Sakura. If I even thought of sending Sakura here without her, she would come after me with a club and, of course, a camera. So, it's kind of a package deal."  
  
Dumbledore appeared to ponder this for a moment, and for once, the entire student body was completely silent, the quiet punctuated only by the dripping of the candle wax. "So, if I understand what you're saying, Mr. Hiiragizawa, that would be..... Five new students?"  
  
"Actually, Yue and Kero are *well* over 17 years old, and don't really want or need to learn Western Magic, so that's three. Yue will just follow Sakura wherever she goes, and Kero will just lie around and eat."  
  
"Well, why not? The more, the merrier!! When will they arrive?"  
  
"Next week, if possible."  
  
"We shall be prepared."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Thank you. It's a relief to me." Then the happiness faded from his face. "Now to convince Touya to refrain from attempting to kill me." Dumbledore chuckled. "Next week it is then." And in another swirl of smoke, Eriol Hiiragizawa disappeared from sight. A clatter echoed through the silent hall as someone dropped their cup.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Please let me know what you think!!! Also, review and tell me what you think the couplings involving Hermione, Meiling, Ron, and Syaoran should be!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!! 


	2. Into the castle!!

::sniffles:: THANK YOU!!!!!!! All you kind reviewers!!!!! ^.^ Hehe, at least this story got some votes!!!! here we go:  
  
Syaoran/Meiling:3  
  
Syaoran/Ice Princess A.K.A. Pearl Moon: 1 (though I like this one, cute idea, Ice)  
  
Hermione/Ron:2  
  
Sakura/Syaoran:1 (Sorry, but not gonna happen, I like Y/S too much!!!)  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. ::pouts::  
  
You know, I used to be a S/S fan, and always got frustrated because there were too *many* Y/S fics, in my then-opinion, then I actually tried one. I don't know exactly why I did it, maybe I just decided to see why I had to sift through these to get to the S/S. Well, As you can tell, that one fic changed *my* outlook!!! I am now thouroughly addicted to Y/S, and there are too many *S/S*!!!!!! And I can't seem to find any Y/S fics that I haven't read/reviewed/re-read. My my, the way things switch around!!! So anyway, anybody got any knowledge as to where else I can find a plethora of Y/S ficcys?????? If so, leave the info in a review, or e-mail me at otakugirl9@msn.com!!!  
  
On with the fic!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
**********  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran Li was grumbling. A lot. He really did not trust Eriol's decision to send them to Hogwarts, he had no need of Western magic!!! Sakura was pleased as punch, and Tomoyo had put her tiara on full-blast until Eriol managed to stutter that she was going, too. Meiling was coming. Kami-sama help him, he hadn't a clue as to what he felt for the girl. //This had better not be another of Hiiragizawa's tricks.// He thought. Slowly his eyes drifted closed and he allowed himself to sleep a bit on the way there. He really didn't understand why Hiiragizawa had made them go this way. Syaoran hated planes.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura felt queasy. She was standing in front of the front doors of Hogwarts castle, blinking at the sheer massiveness of these doors. "So, I guess we knock?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, who seemed only slightly awed at the doors.  
  
"Hai, I guess." She whispered back. Syaoran was standing, arms crossed, Meiling was next to him, looking as nervous as Sakura felt. Yue retained his calm and cold exterior, even with Kero flying around his head and bugging him. Eriol had said that he would catch up with them later, for which Sakura cursed him. Sakura raised one small hand, and rapped on the door twice. It swung open, and a man about three times as tall as her was standing there. Sakura tentatively raised her eyes to meet his, and saw that his pitch-black eyes sparkled with amusement as he gave them all a smile. With this, her confidence came flooding back, and she grinned, and, remembering her English, greeted him.  
  
"Hello. I am Sakura Kinomoto, and these are my friends Syaoran and Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Yue, and Kero. We're supposed to start going to school here today."  
  
"I know who yeh are. Nobody knocks unless they're new. Me name's Rubeus Hagrid. Yeh can call me Hagrid, though." He waved his huge hand, signaling for them to follow him. When they arrived in the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. They had failed to realize that they had arrived just in time for dinner. Sakura's confidence dimmed a bit, and she started chewing on her lip. //We're going to be sorted,// she realized.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
**********  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you hate me, it's TOO SHORT, but I dunno which houses to put them in, so please cast votes for that!!! Remember to keep voting on the Syaoran/Meiling/Ron/Hermione pairings!!!!!!! 


	3. Sortings and Meetings

*Okies, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had a major case of writer's block with this story. I graduated eighth grade May 15, and it seems that I've had a sudden stroke of creativity. In repayment for taking so long, this chapter will be longer than the others.  
  
On the upside, I've come to some decisions about the pairings. And yes, flattery *does* get you somewhere with me, as you might be able to tell from one of the pairings. And they are: Yue/Sakura (You knew this from the start.) Tomoyo/Eriol (You also knew this.) Meiling/???? (Still open for voting until chapter five.) Syaoran/Pearl Moon ::winks:: I now pronounce myself the Queen of Granting a Fans Wishes. Ice Princess, please contact me on how you want your character portrayed Harry/Ginny (you also knew this) Ron/???? (Still open for votes) Hermione/???? (Still open for votes.)  
  
I don't believe that I've posted the ages of the CCS group yet, so here goes, and yes, I know that Syaoran's age is not accurate, but I'm the author, so Nyeh. Yue and Kero: Let's just say that they're OLD, but just don't look it. Sakura: 16 Meiling: 16 Tomoyo: 16 Syaoran: 17  
  
Please vote for any pairings that you want, including for people not specified above.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
/-/is the sorting hat/-/  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Ice Princess, for getting me off of my butt and back into story-writing mode.  
  
~~~~~~~~ *********** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall brought a tattered old hat out and set it on a stool in front of the group. Sakura eyed the hat in confusion, wondering what that had to do with being sorted.  
  
"All right, you, you just put the hat on and it'll tell us where to put you." McGonagall told them. There was an almost simultaneous blink from the Card Captor Group. All they had to do was try on a hat? Sakura was one of the first to get over the surprise; however, she had seen stranger things in her seventeen years. "Daidouji, Tomoyo." McGonagall called. It took Tomoyo a moment to realize that it was her who was being called. The English professor had pronounced her name very badly. She started forward and sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head.  
  
/-/Let's see... a good mind, and a great deal of loyalty. your friends always come first, curiosity, a lot of that, caring, helpfulness, and sheer stubbornness are a large part of you.. Here's the kicker: willingness to do anything for your loved ones, even if in grave peril. That decides it./-/ "GRYFFINDOR!!!" A table on the right started clapping and cheering as Tomoyo took her seat.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura." Was the name that McGonagall called next. Sakura sat on the stool, and cautiously pulled the hat on. It fell over her eyes.  
  
/-/Well, you seem to be very strong, as far as magic goes, and very good at controlling yourself. Even if you are terrified of whatever danger you, and your friends, are in, you always find it in yourself to put on a front, stand up, and face that danger. And, for that matter, you seem to always pull through. You're not very logical, but very physical and quite perceptive to those around you. Your trust in your friends and family is unwavering, and your loyalty to them is astounding. I say you should be in./-/ "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The table that Tomoyo was at applauded and cheered as Sakura sat next to her best friend.  
  
"Li, Meiling."  
  
/-/Well, here's a walking contradiction. You're fiercely protective of what you consider to be yours, quite ambitious, and a born fighter. You'd fight tooth and nail to defend you and yours, but once you win, you let 'yours' go their ways. At the same time, you're possessive, yet able, albeit reluctant, to let go. You don't forgive things easily, and never forgive the perpetrator of a heinous crime against you or your loved ones. You're not very trusting, but you grow to trust people based on good reasons. You're very self-reliant, but you cling to others at times, especially those who you consider 'yours'. Once you latch on to something or someone, you stick with it. You don't handle betrayal well, and you're always willing to stand up and fight alongside your friends./-/ "GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
Meiling slid in next to Tomoyo and Sakura to the sound of polite clapping, cheering, and a few catcalls, which all three girls had gotten.  
  
"Li, Syaoran." Syaoran almost winced when he heard the mutilation of his name.  
  
/-/Brave, very brave, that's for sure, but also very brash, you are. Impetuous and a bit hot-headed, you sometimes rush right into things without thinking about it. You don't trust people easily, but when you do, it is complete. Quite intelligent, too. You were once VERY ambitious, but after having it slapped in your face, you've learned humility. You are a bit stand-offish, but care deeply about your family and friends./-/ "GRYFFINDOR!!!" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling smiled as he sat next across from them amid the applause.  
  
After the sumptuous supper, the students headed to their Common Rooms and Dormitories, where The CCs group were shown to their dormitories.  
  
Sakura followed Meiling and Tomoyo into their dormitory, where they found their beds by locating the trunks they had been required to bring. It was strange to them that they couldn't just use suitcases. They all turned as the door opened and a red-haired girl walked in. The girl seemed to catch their surprise, and smiled, approaching them.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. Having fun finding your way around Hogwarts?" The other girls introduced themselves.  
  
"Well, actually, we've had a guide so far, so we haven't had too much trouble, though by the looks of it, we might, come tomorrow." Sakura explained. "Ummm. I'm kind of looking for a friend of mine, but I wouldn't know where to find him. Could you possibly help me out?"  
  
"Do you mean the boy you guys were with?" Ginny asked. "'Cause if it's him, he'd be in the Seventh year boy's dormitory, and we're not supposed to go in the boy's dormitories, not that that actually stops us."  
  
"No. The guy I'm looking for is named Yue, and he's not coming here as a student."  
  
"Well, what kind of places does he like to hang out at?"  
  
"Ummm. places that are high of the ground, that he can see the moon and stars from, and where there's ample room. He always hung around in the clock tower back at home."  
  
"Well then, my guess would be that he's in the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"Oh, gonna go find Yue? This late at night?" Tomoyo said, teasingly, as Meiling laughed.  
  
"Shut up, you." Sakura scowled, but quickly grinned to show that she didn't mean it. At that moment, Sakura's first guardian chose to make his appearance.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Kero called as he flew into the room, through the window. Ginny was surprised to see a stuffed animal fly and talk, but then, stranger things *had* happened.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, this is Kero, one of my friends and guardians. Kero! You shouldn't surprise people like that!!"  
  
"Well, I was visiting with Spinel Sun, and Eriol told me to tell you that he won't be coming here, after all, but will stay in London and keep in touch with you."  
  
"Why that little." Meiling trailed off.  
  
"Well, you deal with this, I'm gonna go find Yue. Ginny could you show me where the Astronomy Tower is?"  
  
Several twists, turns and staircases later, they reached the tower and climbed yet even more steps. Sakura cracked the door open and saw that Yue was, indeed, there. Ginny, sensing Sakura's want to be alone with him, whispered that she would wait at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura walked in.  
  
Well, Whatcha think? I know this took forever to get out, but please find it in your heart to forgive me. ::pouts:: Okay, I left this off where I did for a reason. I need to know if you want Sakura and Yue to get together in this story, or to already be together. It would be easier for me to make them already together, but hey, it's you guys that I'm trying to please. Oh, remember to re-read Chapter one, if you haven't already, 'cause I made some changes there. And as always, Review!!! Contact me!! 


	4. How Interesting Astronomy Can Be....

Erm, I know that I promised this chapter sooner, but I wasn't expecting the workload that my teachers dumped on me. ::sigh:: Oh well, I suppose that it's better late then never, right??? Okay, I've decided to put down the confirmed pairings, and if you want to dispute Meilings, go ahead. It's the only pairing that I may change as of now.  
  
Sakura/Yue Eriol/Tomoyo Syaoran/Pearl Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Touya/Yuki Meiling/Draco  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
As Sakura stepped quietly into the room, she noted with some disappointment that Yue did not look over at her. Instead he remained still, silently searching the heavens as if they contained th answers to everything he wanted to know. She silently padded closer, noting that he was tense. He knew that she was there, but did not acknowledge it. For a while, she stood next to and slightly behind him, not speaking; hardly breathing.  
  
"They're beautiful." She was startled out of her reverie by Yue's cool voice.  
  
"What?" She asked, blinking confusedly.  
  
"The stars. They're beautiful."  
  
"Oh. Yes, yes they are. They certainly are bright tonight." There was no response. Sakura sighed almost imperceptably. Nodding ruefully, she continued. "I just came to tell you that we're all settled in. We got sorted into Gryffindor, and the password is currently 'Sasquatch.' Thought you might want to know." They lapsed into silence again. "Well, I'll just be going now." Sakura said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Stay." That one word surprised her to no end.  
  
"Okay." She whispered. They looked at the sky for a few more moments before Sakura turned to Yue, asking "Why did you ask me to stay??"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Fine then, why did you tell me to stay?"  
  
"I felt like it." Shaking her head, she sighed again. Talk about difficult! Unnoticed by her, Yue watched her sigh and look annoyed. He smirked the slightest bit, knowing that she wouldn't stay ticked off at him.  
  
When Sakura looked back up at him, she noticed the corner of his mouth twitching ever-so-slightly. "Hey!! You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? Just to annoy me!!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, dear mistress?" Yue sarcastically asked.  
  
"Ohhh.... you!!!" She pouted. "You know exactly what I mean!!! Since when did you become playful??"  
  
Yue mock-gasped "Playful?!?! I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about, mistress!!"  
  
"Meanie. That's not fair!!! You're supposed to be the serious one!!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well, you don't *have* to be. I guess that's just what we all expect. I mean, you've always been all calm and cool and so... well, serious. I mean, well, uh....." Yue just snorted.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"But I just insulted you!"  
  
"No, you stated the obvious."  
  
"Jeez, well there's no need to be so hard on yourself. It's not like we resent you or anything." Yue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ugh. I'm no good with words today." They lapsed into silence again.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm... yes, Yue?"  
  
But no words were spoken. He just put two fingers under her chin and tilted her face towrds him, and studied it. He gazed long and searchingly into her eyes, recognizing the emotions shining in those emerald orbs. There was determination, compassion, a slight bit of sadness, probably from homesickness, caring, tranquility, and something that he couldn't quite name, but it glimmered prominently. Noting the way that she was looking back at him, he took his chances.  
  
The kiss was long and slow, elliciting a small whimper from Sakura. She pressed herself to Yue, gasping when he lightly bit her bottom lip, and arching closer. She'd dreamed of this for so long, she couldn't be sure if she'd fallen asleep or not. To her disappointment, though, Yue pulled away before things went any further. She clutched at his robes, burying her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. The stood that way for a while, until they heard a tentative knock on the door. Sakura stepped away from the man holding her so gently.  
  
"Come in, Ginny." Ginny opened the door a bit and poked her head through.  
  
"Eh... well, it's getting kind of late, and unless you want detention, I'd better show you back to the tower, the Late Astronomy class will be coming here soon." Eying Yue, she continued. "And you might need to find another place to hang out. I imagine that everybody would freak out at seeing some guy with big wings."  
  
"Why haven't you?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly. Ginny just grinned in a mischevious and slightly evil grin.  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret. I've seen stranger things. In fact, I've caused stranger things. Some of my new creations go a bit awry and have the weirdest results. I once blew my cauldron up by adding too much of some herb or other, and it turned the entire castle shocking pink, and the roofs purple. Even the furniture and things in all of the dorms turned colors. They flashed rainbows. They Slytherins were so pissed!! And once, I tried to improve my brothers' Canary Creams, and they turned people into green sheep. There's more, but it'd take all night."  
  
Yue snorted, and Sakura looked shocked, then giggled. "Do you make a habit of such escapades?" He asked.  
  
"Most certainly!!"  
  
"Well then, I'll know to never eat anything that you offer me!" Sakura laughed. Ginny theatrically raised her hand delicately to her forehead, putting on a look of hurt.  
  
"You don't trust me??" she exaggerated, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Then she grinned, and said "Come on, we've got to get back to the dorm."  
  
~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
Whatcha think, me dearies??? Drop me a line and let me know!!!!!!! 


	5. Sleepyheads and Comatose Boys

~*~cough~* Ummmmm... Hi? Please don't hurt me for being gone so long, I have really good explanation, I promise!!! I just don't wanna type it in right now, it's rather long and I'm on a time limit, here! So, I'll just put a little note here, instead. To the reviewer who thought that I'm going a bit overboard with Ginny: Thanks, now that I think of it, you're right. I'll try a bit harder to make her more real. For now, let's just put it to the idea that her description was basically how Harry sees her. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own CCS or Harry Potter, nor am I affiliated with either franchise in any way.  
  
~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The next morning, Sakura was awoken rather unpleasantly by Tomoyo shaking her roughly. "Wha? Ugghhh... No wakey. Sleep."  
  
"Sakura! Do you want to be late for your first day of school?"  
  
"Wha? Ack!!!!! I'll be late!!!" With surprising speed and agility, Sakura rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. The cacophony created be Sakura's morning dash woke up the previously rock-like Ginny, who, herself, added to the noise and running when she realized that she had overslept, which was not too uncommon. Tomoyo and Sakura having been ready quicker set to getting in for breakfast. In the Great Hall, they were able to shove some toast into their mouths before the hurricane Ginny ran in and successively almost overturned the table. Sitting on the floor, Ginny glared balefully at the table, as if she could set fire to it just by willing it to be. She pushed herself off of the cold stone, and plopped unceremoniously into the seat next to Tomoyo. Stealing an orange from a first year on her other side, she mumbled through a full mouth something directed at her newfound roommates.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
This time, Ginny took the time to hold up a finger until she finished chewing for the moment, and asked, this time with nothing to block her words "What's your schedule?" Tomoyo dug hers out of her bag, while Sakura, having lost hers, looked over Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"Mine's the same." She commented. Ginny checked it over, and then gave the girls their vital advice.  
  
"Okay, for most of the day, you can just stick by me, and you'll be fine. You're on your own with Trelawney, I wouldn't touch that old bat with a ten foot pole; my brother educated me well in her stupidity. I'll be with you in Potions, but let me tell you now, you'll do best to remember to keep your mouth shut unless you're asked something; Snape's a bloody bastard. McGonagall, well, she's strict, but you'll be fine. Try not to squeal over how tiny Flitwick is. And in Care of Magical Creatures, we're getting new creatures today. Stand back, as far away as you possibly can. That's always a good idea when dealing with Hagrid's 'pets.'" She tightened one of her low, messy pigtails. "You'll be fine. Hold on a bit, gotta talk to my brother." She walked over to the other end of the table, where Syaoran was sitting boredly by Hermione and Ron, who were idly chatting with Harry. "Hi guys!" They jumped slightly in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Are you gonna show Syaoran here to his classes?"  
  
"Oh! I hadn't thought to.. of course!" Hermione replied, flushing in embarrassment that she, the head girl, had forgotten about the new kid. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and grumbled. Ginny giggled at Harry's dumbstruck look. Really, that boy was just plain hopeless. Ron whacked him over the back of his head, and Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny just grinned and made sure to swing her hips as she walked away. The loud thump that followed, accompanied by her brother's angry yell assured her that she had achieved the desired effect. Rejoining Sakura and Tomoyo, she found them to be laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, that was good. Girl, you have got to give that boy a break. Soon enough, he'll start passing out every time he sees you. You don't want him comatose, do you?" Sakura chortled.  
  
"I dunno. It might have its decided advantages." At this, they all burst into peals of laughter as they made their way to their first class.  
  
~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~  
  
Whadda you think? Review!!!!!! 


End file.
